Collided WorldsPrologue
by ZeldaTheSwordsman
Summary: Prologue to the Collided Worlds fanon saga, which is a Sonic/ Star Wars/ Zelda/ Pokemon/ slight Lupin III crossover.


Inspector Koichi Zenigata of Interpol approached the door of the hideout of the man first on the list of most wanted international criminals,

master thief Arsene Lupin III, also known as "Wolf." He hesitated, and then knocked. "Lupin III, it's me, Zenigata. The ICPO has a proposition

for you. Inside, Lupin looked up. "Come on in, Inspector. The door's unlocked." Zenigata entered and sat down in an armchair. "On the advice

of well known social strategist Brendan Aggeler, we've decided to recruit you in our efforts to fight organized crime. As you've sure noticed,

when you seek out suspiciously rich people, or hidden treasures, you invariably end up at odds with crime bosses and defeating them. I,

who am almost always chasing you, end up arresting and exposing them, and that's one more down each time. Brendan has suggested we

officialise this system. Say yes, and you're a free man. All charges will be dropped, although you'll still remain on the list in some way as cover."

Lupin considered. "Does this extend to Jigen and Goemon too?" "Yes it does. Why would we send an agent in without his best partners?"

"Then, Inspector, my answer is yes." Zenigata pulled out a one-page, two-side medium print contract. Lupin examined it carefully, and signed.

Jigen and Goemon signed as well. "I see that there's a box to check for taking Mr. Aggeler and his top friends on as proteges," said Lupin.

"I've seen 'em, heard 'em, and read about 'em, and I think they'll do excellently. I'll check it." With one last stroke of his pen, he checked the

box. "That's settled then," said Zenigata. "I'll go tell everyone at headquarters the good news." After he left, Lupin pulled out a photo. It was

of Clarice di'Cagliostro, last of the Cagliostro family and ruler of the small country of that name. She loved him sincerely and deeply, and he

loved her too, loved her more than he loved any other. Which was he hadn't let her fall in with him and his band of thieves. But now that he was

legitimate, things could be different...

Tikal the Echidna spoke to Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and their friends. "I've discovered that the Star Wars galaxy is

real. The events in the movies happened so many years back because it's out of temporal synchronization with the rest of the universe. I went

there recently, and as it is now... We need to re-sync it, and change things or it'll end up in ruins." "Then let's get cracking," said Shadow. Just

then Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik flew in in his hovercraft, the Eggmobile. "Hya, Doc-boy," said Sonic. "Whaddya want this time?" "I've been

considering, and I'd like to join up with you." "WHAT?!" said Shadow. Silver concentrated on Eggman's mind. "He lies not." "I can't believe," said

Sonic, "that you've given up on building Eggmanland." "Well, I haven't. I just got the permit to build the first of my new Eggmanland theme parks!

With my skill in robotics It'll be one of the greatest, if not THE greatest theme parks in Mobian history." "Finally a good use for your genius," re-

marked Shadow. "There's one thing, though. Metal Sonic disappeared with his unfinished Metal-series brothers, and a day later one of my old

bases was found stripped of all its contents, even the metal wall panels. And nobody forced the door, so...""So Metal Sonic is out there with Metal

versions of the rest of us," said Shadow. "Well, let's bring the Star Wars galaxy back in sync with the present, and then we can tell G.U.N."

5 minutes later: "CHAOS CONTROL!"

_The temporal shift undoes much. The Swarm War never happened. Jacen Solo never fell to the Dark Side. They are still in the Yuuzhan_

_Vong war, at the right point for Sonic and company to intervene. Luke Skywalker senses the time change, and realises why it was done. The _

_spirit of his father appears and nods. "Let's get ready for some action. This is where the fun begins..."_

Ganondorf Dragmire, former king of the Gerudo people, appeared in Hyrule in the time of the first Link and Zelda. The first to defeat him,

but not the last. Their descendants who bore the same names had also defeated him. He donned a disguise, and went into Castle Town to check the

dates. He found that he had arrived, as planned, after the point where he'd been sealed the first time. He left Hyrule discreetly, and went to another

nation. Gannondorf discovered an old communicator for placing calls on Earth's sister planet of Mobius. Mobius was very similar, and its inhabitants

often called it Earth. Few people knew of the connection although there were government records. Why did few people know? It wasn't a coverup,

but rather, an accidental burial of information due to careless filing. In any case, there were heroes on Mobius who could pose a threat to him, but

their archnemeses also lived there, and might be willing to partake in his plan to create a group of United Evil Villains, for the purpose of ganging

up on the heroes to increase chances of victory. He began to dial...

Giovanni, head of Team Rocket, rummaged through an old photo album. He suddenly remembered why he had founded it, and was

ashamed of what he and his organization had become. "I owe so many people an apology, especially Ash and MewTwo." Meanwhile, the scientists

who had created MewTwo continued their efforts to restore the Mew population. They had made 32 unaltered Mew clones before discovering that

for a Pokemon of Mew's DNA to survive the mysterious poison infecting most of their ancient homeland, it would have to be even more powerful than

MewTwo. So work on MewThree had begun. The first batch of four was well on the way. Elsewhere, Sabrina of Saffron City and fellow people with

psychic powers were putting the finishing touches on their new city. A cousin of Sabrina's had taken over running the Saffron city Pokemon gym,

so Sabrina was free to live out this dream. Sabrina felt that great turmoil was coming up in the future, that a great evil would arise. And that she

would help fight it, alongside warriors from far-off places. Her premonitions had rarely been wrong...

And so it is ready to begin...


End file.
